Bed of roses
by SabrinaCullenBlack
Summary: James decide confesarse ante lily para que le de una respuesta desinitiva ¿que dira Lily Evans a esto? Con la cancion de bed of roses de Bon Jovi! espero que lo disfruten! Sabrina Black


Bon Jovi - Bed Of Roses

**Bon Jovi - Bed Of Roses **

Sentada allí en la sala común se encuentra esa pelirroja que me hace perder la cabeza, haces siete años que la conozco y hace cinco en que no dejo ni un segundo de pensar en ella, cada vez que la veo como tonto enamorado que soy le pido que salga conmigo. Cuando la cruzo por un pasillo siempre hago el ridículo, porque cada vez que me declaro ella me da siempre la misma respuesta, "ni lo sueñes, Potter". Finjo que no me interesa su respuesta pero como siempre me voy herido. Nunca demuestro el dolor que ella me causa y me refugio en esas mujeres que no significan nada para mi, busco en cada una de ellas algo que me recuerde a Lily Evans, pero ninguna se compara y cuando el dolor es demasiado una botella de vodka es mi compañera y solo por esa noche, únicamente por esa noche te saco de mi mente.

El amanecer que llega después de esa noche es una tortura aun peor, porque haga lo que haga no puedo olvidarle, ni todas las mujeres del mundo, ni todo el alcohol me hace poder olvidarte definitivamente.

**Sitting here wasted and wounded**  
_Estoy aquí sentado, cansado y herido_  
**at this old piano **  
_frente a este viejo piano  
_**Trying hard to capture **  
_intentando atrapar  
_**the moment this morning I don't know **  
_el momento, esta mañana no logro entender_  
**'Cause a bottle of vodka **  
_porque una botella de Vodka_  
**is still lodged in my head **  
_aún sigue aquí en mi cabeza  
_**And some blond gave me nightmares **  
_Y una rubia me sigue dando pesadillas_  
**I think that she's still in my bed **  
_Creo que aún está en mi cama_  
**As I dream about movies **  
_mientras sueño con películas  
_**they won't make of me when I'm dead **  
_que no harán sobre mí cuando muera_

_  
_A los ojos de todos soy James Potter, el buscador estrella, el merodeador, uno de los mejores bromistas, junto con mis mejores amigos. A los ojos de ella soy un tonto arrogante, que no le importa nada ni nadie. /estas muy equivocada/

No es así porque ella me interesa y voy a cambiar lo que piensa de mi, porque soy un tonto enamorado voy a hacer que ella se enamore de mi; porque mis sueños en los que ella esta junto a mi, esos sueños en los que estamos casados y tenemos una familia se van a cumplir. Cueste lo que cueste y sufra lo que sufra yo hoy juro solemnemente que voy a hacer que se enamore de mí.

Todo lo que sufro por ella va a valer la pena si al fin consigo un si, no quiero pasar mas noche en vela recordando, sus cabellos tan intensos como el fuego, sus ojos esos en los que me gustaría perderme para siempre, sus labios sonrosados que me gustaría besar una y otra vez. Porque tampoco quiero seguir pasando noche refugiado en los brazos de otras, ni quiero más noches de alcohol, porque no quiero más mañanas en las que la resaca me traiga aun mas fuerte el recuerdo de ella despreciándome.

**With an ironclad fist I wake up and **  
_Con una resaca terrible me levanto y  
_**French kiss the morning **  
_beso la mañana en los labios_  
**While some marching band keeps **  
_mientras una banda callejera sigue_  
**its own beat in my head **  
_con su propio ritmo en mi cabeza_  
**While we're talking **  
_mientras hablamos_  
**About all of the things that I long to believe **  
_sobre todas las cosas en las que deseo creer  
_**About love and the truth and **  
_sobre el amor, la verdad y_  
**what you mean to me **  
_lo que tu significas para mí_  
**And the truth is baby you're all that I need **  
_Y la verdad es que, nena eres todo lo que necesito_

Y ahora me canse de que mis únicos confidentes sean mis amigos y el alcohol así que ahora Evans te toca escucharme- No sos un juego, mucho menos un trofeo, no te quiero porque sos un reto, te quiero porque sos autentica, por tu personalidad, por la manera esa en que defendes lo que te parece correcto. No te miento, soy sincero cada vez que me acerco a ti pidiéndote un si. Me encanta hacerte enojar y no porque quiero que me odies sino porque me encanta ver tu rostro colorado de tanto gritarme y cuando te das vuelta y golpeas con tus cabellos mi rostro.

Y para que sepas podes preguntarles a mis amigos de quien hablo cada vez que puedo; Y sabes que te van a responder? Claro que lo sabes; te contarían todos los planes de futuro que tengo contigo, todos lo sueños esos en los que tu y yo estamos juntos. ¿queres que te diga todo lo que realmente significas para mi? Pues bien ahí va

-No te quiero Evans Te Amo

-No quiero pasar un rato con vos, quiero pasar toda mi vida con vos

-No te defendería, simplemente daría mi vida por vos!!

**I want to lay you in a bed of roses **  
_Quiero tumbarte en una cama de rosas_  
**For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails **  
_Ya que esta noche duermo en una cama de clavos_  
**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is **  
_quiero estar tan cerca de ti como lo está el Espíritu Santo_  
**And lay you down in bed of roses **  
_y tumbarte en una cama de rosas_

No tenes ni idea lo que paso por vos, noches enteras si dormir, noches de pesadillas en las que te veo irte con alguien mas, ni te imaginas la desesperación que siento porque no encuentro la manera en que quieras escucharme, intento llamar tu atención y tengo tu odio, intento invitarte como cualquier chico y lo único que obtengo en tu rechazo , es nuestro ultimo año, es mi ultima oportunidad por eso no te vallas y termina de escucharme porque hoy ante todos voy a abrir mi corazón de la forma mas sincera posible.

Desde quinto que las cosas cambiaron para mi empezaron a ser distintas, antes de esa tarde en el lago me rechazaras enfrente a todos e hirieras mi ego, al principio pensé que era solo mi orgullo herido, al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no era así.

**Well I'm so far away **  
_Estoy tan lejos_  
**That each step that I take is on my way home **  
_que cada paso que doy es para volver a casa_  
**A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night**  
_una recompensa de rey daría cada noche_  
**Just to see through this payphone **  
_sólo por ver a través de esta cabina telefónica  
_**Still I run out of time **  
_aun así me quedo sin tiempo  
_**Or it's hard to get through**  
_o es que es difícil la conexión  
_**Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you **  
_Hasta que el pájaro en el cable me lleve de vuelta a ti_  
**I'll just close my eyes and whisper, **  
_Tan sólo cierro mis ojos y susurro  
_**baby blind love is true**  
_nena, el amor ciego es verdadero_

Mis prioridades cambiaron, y las bromas y las mujeres fáciles fueron perdiendo importancia, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza eras vos, y desde ese momento empecé a hacer todo lo posible para que te acercaras a mí. Ahora estoy solo aunque no quiero estarlo, de mil maneras te pedí que te acercaras a mi, de mil maneras te di a entender que quiero estar contigo, pero me rechazas y me reclamas si estoy con otra y no entiendo porque si no me queres, porque te molesta. Te di todos los días miles de oportunidades para que me dieras un si, y siempre dijiste no.

Se que te parece un juego diciéndolo de esa forma pero quiero que entiendas que el rechazo ya no me duele por orgullo, ahora me duele porque siento que con cada no me estas destruyendo cada día mas, por eso mismo hoy confieso todo y ahora te doy una oportunidad para que intentes conocerme.

**I want to lay you down in a bed of roses **  
_Quiero tumbarte en una cama de rosas_  
**For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails **  
_Ya que esta noche duermo en una cama de clavos_  
**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is**  
_quiero estar tan cerca de ti como lo está el Espíritu Santo_  
**And lay you down in bed of roses**  
_y tumbarte en una cama de rosas  
_

Hoy es el ultimo día, la ultima noche que me voy a dejar herir, porque quiero que te des cuenta que no voy a esperar siempre por un si y que si hoy tu última palabra va a ser un NO tene en cuenta que esta vez va a ser para siempre, pase mucho tiempo esperándote y no es que me canse de hacerlo, es que no quiero seguir pasando por esto.

**The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry **  
_La resaca de whisky en este bar ha desaparecido_  
**The barkeeper's wig's crooked **  
_la peluca de la camarera está torcida  
_**And she's giving me the eye **  
_y me esta guiñando el ojo__  
_**I might have said yeah **  
_debería haberle dicho sí  
_**But I laughed so hard I think I died **  
_pero me reí tanto que creí morir  
_

No me mires así, no te estoy presionando, estoy siendo sincero, no te pido que me digas que queres salir conmigo ahora, te estoy diciendo que cuando respondas va a ser definitivamente así que solo puedo decirte que lo pienses bien porque a partir de este mismo momento me voy a dejar de humillar para intentar conseguir que quieras salir conmigo.

Como siempre Evans esto solo depende de vos.

Yo ya abrí mi corazón y si necesitas mas te digo que me gustas, que te quiero, que estoy enamorado como un idiota de vos. Y que si hace días que no sonrío es solo porque durante ese tiempo tuve que decidir que iba a hacer con todo lo que sentía tenia que abrirme y mostrarte todo antes del final.

**while you close your eyes **  
_mientras cierres tus ojos  
_**Know I'll be thinking about you **  
_quiero que sepas que estaré pensando en ti  
_**While my mistress she calls me **  
_mientras mi amante me llama  
_**To stand in her spotlight again **  
_para que vuelva a su lado otra vez_  
**tonight I won't be alone**  
_Esta noche no estaré solo  
_**But you know that don't **  
_pero tú sabes que eso no  
_**Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove **  
_significa que no me sienta solo no tengo nada que probar_  
**For it's you that I'd die to defend **  
_ya que es por ti por quien moriría por defender_

"todos en la sala común de gryffindor miraban sorprendidos a la pareja era muy raro ver al capitán y buscador del equipo, al merodeador arrogante y orgulloso abrirse así frente a las personas que no fueran sus amigos, pero ahora toda la atención la tenia esa pelirroja que sentada en el sillón lo observa tan sorprendida como los demás.

La reacción fue lenta se acerco a el y cuando estuvo a poco menos de un metro de distancia de el le respondió..."

**I want to lay you down in a bed of roses **  
_Quiero tumbarte en cama de rosas_  
**For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails **  
_Ya que esta noche duermo en una cama de clavos_  
**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is **  
_quiero estar tan cerca de ti como lo está el Espíritu Santo_  
**And lay you down in bed of roses **  
_y tumbarte en una cama de rosas_

-¿Sabes algo? No hace falta que busque una respuesta a todo lo que me dijiste porque aunque no lo creas no necesito pensarlo y se cual va a ser mi respuesta definitiva...- "el silencio pesado callo tras los segundos que a James le parecieron horas hasta que llego la respuesta de ella.

**I want to lay you down in a bed of roses **  
_Quiero tumbarte en cama de rosas_  
**For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails **  
_Ya que esta noche duermo en una cama de clavos  
_**I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is **  
_quiero estar tan cerca de ti como lo está el Espíritu Santo  
_**And lay you down in bed of roses **  
_y tumbarte en una cama de rosas._

-Mi respuesta es NO Potter y es definitivo.- "tras esa respuesta James muy dignamente se irguió y con un frío" –Esta vez es definitivo, esta vez te voy a olvidar- se marcho de la sala común seguido de sus mejores amigos.

_**Sabrina Christensen de Black**_

_**23/4/2008**_

_**Si, si ya se me quieren matar, a parte de que esta truchisimo que termine así es para matarme pero bueno en realidad uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y si es así tenemos que pensar que ella se arrepintió de su respuesta solamente que esta vez lo tendría que volver a conquistar ya que perdió su ultima oportunidad.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que lo lean y por favor dejen review buenos o malos hace mucho que no escribo y necesito de ayuda para mejorar.**_


End file.
